Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi
|type = Single |album = Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = June 19, 2013 July 13, 2013 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 19:16 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Asian Celebration 31st Single (2013) |Next = Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic 33rd Single (2013) }} Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (ゴールデンチャイナタウン/サヨナラ ウソつきの私; Golden Chinatown / Goodbye to the Lying Me) is Berryz Koubou's 32nd single. It was released on June 19, 2013 in 5 versions: Regular and 4 Limited Editions. The single reached #6 on the weekly Oricon charts, selling approximately 36,023 copies. Tracklist CD #Golden Chinatown #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi #Golden Chinatown (Instrumental) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Golden Chinatown (Music Video) #Golden Chinatown (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Music Video) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Golden Chinatown (Close-up Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Close-up Ver.) #Making of Event V "Golden Chinatown" #Golden Chinatown (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V "Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi" #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Golden Chinatown *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ;Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji TV Performances *2013.06.05 IDOL REVUE MUSiC×iD Concert Performances ;Golden Chinatown *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Takagi Sayuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ichioka Reina, Tanaka Karen, Inoue Hikaru, Niinuma Kisora *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Miyazaki Yuka *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Nishida Shiori *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Nishida Shiori *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 12gatsu ~Musubu~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido ;Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ (part of a medley) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Tanabe Nanami, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka, Yamaki Risa *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ - Kobushi Factory *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi, Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 36,023 Trivia *This is the first single to feature Natsuyaki Miyabi as sub-captain. *This is Berryz Koubou's 4th Double A-side single. *The single was confirmed by two online stores on April 14, 2013, NeoWing and its sister site, CDJapan. *The members were told not to smile for the single. *This single was Berryz Koubou's highest selling first week, until Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic. *Both music videos were uploaded on YouTube with English subtitles. Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Golden Chinatown (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Golden Chinatown (Dance Shot Ver.) Berryz Koubou - Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Tsunku's Official Comments *Wikipedia: Japanese *CDJapan Listings: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Limited D *Lyrics: Golden Chinatown, Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi it:Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi es:Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:English Name Single